Lantraeth
Lantraeth is a country on the west coast of Tirónar. It is ruled by the Princes Dan and Phil. Geography Major Regions The kingdom is fairly homogeneous geographically, with slight variations in regional climate between the north and south. The region is a sandy, coastal zone that only lends itself to sand-tolerant plantlife. Sparse, open forests of live oaks (a particularly tough and adaptable deciduous tree, often found close to the coast) cover almost the entire kingdom, but most other plant-life struggles to grow in Lantraeth’s sandy soil. Climate The climate of Lantraeth is comparable to real-world Western France. The winters of this region will hover just above freezing and the summer months very mild. Obviously, the further north you go, the colder it gets.'' Rain falls for about two-thirds of the year. Consistent grey skies and light precipitation hang over the north. Intermittent periods of heavy rain are broken up by bright, rainbow-filled skies and mild humidity to the south. Administration Government This kingdom was originally two separate city-states, but their two leaders decided to unite and rule the entire region as co-rulers. Rather than taking the title of “king,” the new monarchs decided to call each other “Prince” to emphasize the equality and brotherhood between them. The population is generally split between three political groups: one that prefers Prince Phil as a leader, one that prefers Prince Dan as a leader, and one that prefers when the two work together. The former two groups mostly consist of citizens who remember or are descendants of those who remember the time when Prince Phil and Prince Dan ruled two separate nations, though this isn’t always the case. Just like American political parties, there is no designated region where each group lives, but they tend to cluster in similar areas regardless. Supporters of Prince Dan only are more often found in the north, while supporters of Prince Phil only are more often found in the south. Unsurprisingly, this corresponds with the regions where the two independent nations ruled prior to joining together. These groups will generally coexist in harmony, though conflict can arise when one group or another doesn’t feel like their chosen leader is living up to their duty as their “representative.” Both leaders handle regional matters in their former separate lands on their own and come together for ruling the kingdom as a whole. Military Similar to Halennor, Lantraeth faces few threats and doesn’t require a large army. There are a small navy and some local militias, but that’s about it. Education Well organized, with consistent educational curriculums throughout the kingdom that make sure to cover topics such as self-awareness and mental/emotional health along with the standard academic topics. Culture Sentient Species There are no sentient species in Lantraeth, making unique to other countries. Language The common language is spoken in Lantraeth. Cultural Highlights This is a kingdom you could absolutely describe with the phrase “opposites attract.” Prior to the unification of this region, Prince Dan in the north and Prince Phil in the south were allies, with similar cultural landscapes that preached emotional openness, with a slight remnant of the counter culture that defined the regions' separation from Waldren's control. As time went on, emotional openness remained a major theme, but presented itself in different ways. Prince Dan’s kingdom emphasized more openness and conversation about hard, troubling emotions, while Prince Phil’s kingdom was unabashedly enthusiastic and wore their hearts on their sleeves. This development took place over a long period of time, and at some point during this process, the two kingdoms were united by Prince Dan and Prince Phil. The two parallel cultures continue to influence each other and evolve in tandem to this day. Just like politics, you’ll find some citizens of Lantraeth who display more cultural traits of one or the other, but the overarching theme of emotional awareness and openness is what connects the kingdom as a whole. Perspectives on Magic Relatively chill. Encourages understanding and awareness of your abilities and what you wish to do with them. Their understanding of how magic works is about on-par with the knowledge of Duilintinn’s scholars. Food Source Aquaculture, hunting, semi-fertile farmland. The sandy soil isn’t the best for farming, so Lantraeth imports what they cannot grow themselves. Foreign Relations Major Exports Candles and other miscellaneous hand-crafted goods, Diplomats (arbitrators from Lantraeth are often called upon to mediate disputes across the continent), and, most importantly, salt are Lantreath exports. Also ''LUMBER. Known Allies Lantraeth is allied with Tandeli. Public Opinion Generally positive, though Prince Dan’s recent and ongoing break from the public eye has raised some ire from some among his supporters who feel unrepresented in the kingdom’s government. Category:Other Locations